


电是人类最好的发明

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart L' Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014





	1. Chapter 1

01

停电了。

Florent被莫名的力量拽出了梦境。睁开眼，就看到Mikele从门外进来，按了几下头顶灯的开关。他双腿并拢，抱住膝盖，在自己捂热的那块床单上滚过来，滚过去，然后听到了恋人沮丧的声音。

“完蛋了，Flo，停电。”

Mikele描述这件事情的严肃语气，听起来就像是世界末日倒计时。

大概是昨晚的落雷劈了变电站、或者家门口电线杆子之类的地方，当时他们正在空调房里抱着睡觉，被巨大的声响稍微惊醒，交换了几个吻，就继续黏糊糊地重新抱在一起，腿搭着另一个人的腿，手臂交叠着，为没做完的梦按下播放键。

Mikele的一只手还扒着门框，指甲在复古式样的包边上抠了抠，显得有些焦虑。他的脚步放得轻缓，把被子全都推到两人中间，小心翼翼地侧躺上去。

很好，没有出汗。

他正要享受一下房间里仅剩的最后一点凉气，一条胳膊搭了过来。Mikele机智地收起肚子，往后完美闪避。抬头一看，是Florent混杂着惊愕和委屈的脸。

“不行，Florent，不行。”

金发的艺术家严肃阻止了自家人形犬试图扑过来抱抱的倾向，指了指已经停摆了一阵的空调。

“太热了。”

好吧，Florent委委屈屈缩成一团，甚至故意抽了抽鼻子，想着Mikele居然用这种借口拒绝他的拥抱，他的莫扎特一定是不爱他了！

三秒后，他学着Mikele的样子，慢慢把自己舒展开了。

Mikele说得有道理。

 

02

看起来天才刚亮了一点，暑气尚未随着阳光一起填满整个屋子。他们两个又陷入了暖熏熏的困倦中，背对着窗户，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

“什么时候能来电？”

“不知道。”

“……好热。”

“忍着吧。”

“哦……”

把这几句话循环几遍，就是他们半个小时内的全部对话内容。其间可能夹杂着两个人抱怨空调为什么要用电能的困惑，以及为什么没想到备个柴油发电机的悔恨。

别担心，他们只是被热得智障了。

 

但是太阳并不会因为这么一小块地区的停电，就不再升起。巴黎的一个街区，在太阳的眼里，还没有人类低头看到的人行道上贴的招嫖小卡片大。

放弃吧，太阳压根看不到巴黎。

所以，当太阳穿透夏天常挂的纱帘，把温暖直接送给两个人的时候，Mikele和Florent几乎是同时翻了个身，惊恐地往后缩了缩，看向窗户。光线每向上爬升一厘米，仿佛末日就近了一分钟。

“Flo，去拉窗帘。”

“为什么不是你去，Mikele，我爱你。”

“因为你更年轻，尊老爱幼，亲爱的青年人。爱我就去拉窗帘。”

他们讨论的是窗户两侧的厚窗帘。冬天可以用来抵御窗外的寒冷世界，夏天可以用来当好看的摆设。

Florent犹豫了三秒，发现自己对Mikele的爱不堪一击。

“……我不去。”

Mikele扭过头去看他，额头上深处一滴汗来。Florent非常感谢这位优秀的艺术家，没在起床的时候顺便化个妆。否则，他精心挑选的枕套上，现在可能已经糊了一片黑了。

但就算这样，他也不会去的！

“……石头剪刀布。”

Mikele一向清亮的声音有些发涩，像是被炎热蒸发掉了所有水分。他提出了一个建议，并且把身体也转了过来。

两个人同时举起了手，像中世纪拔剑的骑士。双眼紧盯对方，倒数，出招——

两只拳头碰在了一起。

他们没有浪费口舌，讨论是否有人作弊，只是继续集中全部注意力，在九局之后分出了胜负。

“……Mikele。”Florent犹豫了一下，还是没使出三局两胜的拖延技巧。一、Mikele不会同意的；二、他也热得受不了了。

他抬头看了看金色的黎明，像注视永恒的死亡。

“我爱你。”

 

03

窗帘被拉上了，室内昏暗了许多。少许光线顺着窗帘与大理石窗台的缝隙挤进来，热度像小孩子竖在桌子上的食指与中指，溜溜达达地满屋子乱跑。

Florent和Mikele蛰伏在黑暗里，昏昏欲睡，但是热得睡不着。转了转眼睛，Florent以极度违反“心静自然凉”定律的速度爬起来，打开了壁柜的门。

他搬出了一个薄薄的垫子，以及一条床单。

Mikele耷拉着眼皮，看Florent把垫子和床单都铺到了床边的木地板上，后知后觉地想起，那好像是家里唯一一条可以用来打地铺的垫子，来自闹别扭的时候非要一个人睡，可是又不舍得离开卧室空调的幼稚鬼Mothe先生。

单人的。

Florent不爱他了。

中年男人绝望地叹了口气，随后仰了仰头，避开呼出的二氧化碳和高温。

Florent离开了几分钟之后，双人床空置的半边稍微凉了下来。Mikele把空调被踹到了脚底，圆润地滚动过去，享受了一会凉气，向Florent伸出了手。

就像油画里，上帝向亚当伸出的手。

“我爱你，Florent。”

Florent盯着那只手看了看，防御性地缩起肩膀。

神话崩塌了，人类拒绝了神的救赎，人类拥抱了堕落和原罪！Mikele愤怒又绝望地摆出个哭唧唧的表情，随后通过滚动，把身上的汗都蹭在了Florent这边的床单上。

弗洛朗·记仇·莫特先生，拒绝和Mikele分享他的小地铺。

 

04

被Florent抛弃的Mikele想躲到冰箱里去。地方不够大也没关系，他可以接受一半放冷藏，一半放冷冻。

“家里冰箱里没东西吧？”

Florent把手心搭在额头上想了想，摇头，又挪开手，避免主板过热。

“啤酒上周末就喝完了，还没买。也没什么蔬菜了，你说你这周末不想做饭，要出去吃。还有……”

Mikele掰着手指和Florent一起计数，动作也和法国人的语音同步停顿。他们的眼神凝固了，像包裹住细小飞虫的松香。

下一个瞬间，两人从床上弹起来，侧着身子一起从卧室的窄门里挤了出去。

好黏。

来不及抱怨对方身上潮乎乎的睡衣，Mikele先一步跨了出去。Florent还没从宽门框的凉爽中回过神来，小巧灵活的Mikele已经最先抵达了终点。

胜利的Mikele打开了冰箱下层抽屉，上次剩下的最后一根冰棒躺在空荡荡的冷冻层里。他谨慎地捏着包装袋的一角，把袋装的冰棒拎起来晃了晃。

冰的！还没化！世界之光！

Florent也跟了过来，蹲在冰箱旁边蹭凉气。他在抢冰棒和抢冰棒之间犹豫着，只是硬币还没有倒下，稀薄的道德感支撑住了天平。

Mikele心情大好，于是侧过脸，在Florent颌骨上亲了一口，美滋滋地顺着边沿的锯齿撕开了袋子。

很好，冰棒还活着，只是稍微冻得没那么结实了。

满足地叹了口气，他原地坐下来，正要咬上一口，旁边一条舌头已经伸过来，顺着圆柱体快要滴落冰水的底部舔了上去。

吸溜——

“Florent！”

哇喔，Mikele好像生气了。Florent眨了眨眼睛，心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，隔着冰棒看过去。Mikele的半张脸藏在半融化的冰棍和白色雾气背后，花花绿绿的冰水顺着柱体流下来，润出一幅滑稽又微妙的景象。

Mikele生气的时候，不一定会发脾气。更多时候，他只是把自己藏回小男孩Michele背后，低下头，眉梢垂下来，露出忧郁的表情。

“Mikele……这是我们爱的证明，这是浪漫的接吻，这……”

Florent几乎就要退让了。但是Mikele最终绕过了水、甜蜜的食品添加剂和色素堆积出的冰棍，凑过去舔掉了法国大男孩嘴角黏腻的痕迹。

“一起吃吧，小笨蛋。”

于是他们一人一口舔完了那根冰棍，化掉的汤流了Mikele一手，被狡猾的意大利人蹭到了法国人的背后。

截至目前，Florent似乎还没发现。

 

05

Mikele在床上翻了个身。冰棒的冷气已经逐渐被消化掉了，在Florent试图把自己的脑袋伸进冰箱里，以利用最后一点冷气之前，Mikele及时把他从厨房里拖了回来，并且随便找了个借口，把沾着冰棒粘液的睡衣扒下来，扔进了洗衣篮。

“脱了衣服更凉快！”

他是这么说的，也是由衷这么认为的。所以他和Florent现在只穿着内裤，一个趴在床上，一个趴在地上，像油滋滋的烤肉正在被翻动。

“我觉得，我现在和烤肉就差一撮盐了。”

Mikele的语调非常严肃，试图增强自己的说服力。

“胡说。”

Florent连眼皮都懒得抬了。他从鼻子里喷出一股热气，觉得自己像十八世纪给瓦特提供灵感的那个破水壶，呜呜呜冒着一股股白雾。当然，他是喷不出白雾的，因为屋子里根本没有能让水蒸气凝结的温度条件。

“你明显是被蒸熟的，Mikele，正视你自己吧。”

“那不一定，就像芝士焗南瓜，它是塞进烤箱里的，但是并不需要那种……”Mikele立刻举出了个反例，指尖在空气里划出一段弧度，来描述烤肉的质感。

“我不知道，可能吧，我又不会做饭。但是这个房间没有烤箱那么热，你也没有显露出那种轻微焦糊的金黄色。”

Florent摇了摇头。他手边放着一杯凉水，但他不太想喝。喝太多的水会继续流汗。即使明知流汗有利于排热，但是那种感觉太难受了。

“Flo，Florent，我饿了。”

Mikele的一条腿伸出床外，踩了踩Florent的屁股。

“你才是会做饭的那个，先生。”

Florent挪远了点，拒绝响应。谁去下厨，谁就是亲手把自己塞进了烤箱。

“我们出去吃怎么样，车里就有空调。”

Mikele的眼睛亮了。

“但是别忘了，车子在车库里闷了……”Florent抓起手机看了一眼时间，“闷了五个小时了，谁去充当敢死队？窗帘是我拉的。”

一只Mikele失去了希望。他把脸埋进了柔软的棉花枕头里，又很快抬了起来，缩缩缩把自己拖到枕头下方。

热。

“Florent，你为什么还没有发明任意门？就是哆啦A梦用的那种，一步到餐厅。”

Florent重重地叹息了一声。他知道，Mikele肯定是热傻了，而且比刚才傻了一万倍。他想爬上床去晃Mikele的肩膀，但是为了避免地铺被抢走，就只能握住金发恋人在他屁股上方作钟摆运动的脚踝摇一摇。

“我如果能发明那么高科技的东西，我就不在这了。”

“不，你还会回来的，Flo，”Mikele得意地眯起眼，特意蹭到床边上，冲法国人抛了个飞吻，“你会带着专利金，回来陪我唱歌。”

Florent没说话。他坐起来，亲了亲Mikele饱满的小腿肚，嘴唇上咸咸的。

“你赢了。”

 

06

非常遗憾，开车出去吃的决议被拖延了。只有Florent才有驾照，但是他拒绝反复冲锋陷阵。

所以Mikele得负责让Florent凉快起来。

“去洗澡吧，怎么样？”

“你确定？”

Florent投以怀疑的目光，上下打量着Mikele。

“洗冷水澡出来会更热，洗热水澡的话，首先我们得有热水。”

说着，他试图去捏MIkele的脚趾。但金发的恋人先一步挪走了腿。肢体接触太热，只有独处才能使人得到些许安慰。

“我们的热水器居然不是太阳能的？”

“是你之前嫌巴黎的阴天太多，洗不上澡的。但是巴黎并不总是阴天，那两天只是你恰好特别倒霉。”

Mikele不得不承认，Florent说得有道理。主要是“特别倒霉”这一句。用太阳能热水器的时候，阴天，水不热。用电热水器的时候，晴天又停电，水不热，人倒是很热。

“那要不然，我先泡进去，把水给你捂热了？”

“……闭嘴。”

Florent懒得和这个中年幼稚鬼说话了。他把身体贴上衣柜，宜家的三合板与薄薄的漆层很快被身体散发出的热力浸透，失去了魅力。

“不如你去发动车，把空调打开？”

Florent计划得很好。Mikele没有驾照，但不是对车一无所知。而且他又不需要Mikele开车，只是吹个空调而已。只要别碰手刹……

算了。

他摇了摇头，不想去回忆为什么自家车库的升降门在三个月前重新刷了漆。

“你在这等着，我给你去造任意门。”

看着Florent爬起来之后英勇就义般的背影，Mikele一把抓过枕头抱住，给他勇敢无畏的年轻恋人飞过去好多个响亮的亲吻。

这可能是他的小熊软糖最能满足他英雄情结的场景之一。

空调万岁！！！

 

07

Florent搞定车内空调之后，把Mikele推进浴室，火速冲了个冷水澡。

和Mikele错身而过的时候，小熊男孩往脏衣篮里瞥了一眼，发现了自己睡衣上的那块污渍。大男孩气得鼓起了脸，回头瞅了瞅，往Mikele圆滚滚的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

啪。

Mikele先是愣了一下，眼神里写满了不可置信。下一秒，意大利人豪迈地甩着毛巾冲了出来，追在Florent身后，从浴室杀到了客厅。

“停！”Florent把手臂挡在了脸前，把脏衣服举了起来，明晃晃的黏渍刺痛了金发恋人的双眼。

然后，Mikele自己就因为心虚和出汗，乖乖钻回去洗澡了。

 

就这样，他们去三个街区外的餐厅度过了一个中午，去工作室玩了一个下午的吉他。

Florent打电话报告了电路问题，维修人员懒洋洋地应付了他，措辞中充满了“你们热不热管我什么事”的冷漠。

如果他的语气可以影响天气，巴黎瞬间就能凉爽下来了呢。

“Florent！你把我吉他放下！”

Mikele抬眼看着愤怒至四分熟的Florent，一个滑跪冲过去，抱住了贴了小星星贴纸的吉他。

对，小星星贴纸，五块钱批发一沓那种。

“我还没有你的吉他贵吗？”

Florent感到委屈。

“对。”

这个世界如此冷酷，连Mikele的甜言蜜语都没有了温度。

哼，幼稚鬼。

Florent悻悻地放下了吉他，抱着Mikele强行给他工作室里塞的星星抱枕，缩成了一团。

空调真好啊，想缩成一团也不会出汗。

Florent想着，往Mikele怀里靠了过去。

无处不在的空调把两个人从七分熟的边缘救了回来，Mikele无聊地刷着社交软件，指望能从邻居的fb上看到电力恢复的好消息。

可能邻居的手机恰好也没电了。

不确定家里有没有恢复供电，他们又在外面吃了顿晚餐。结账的时候，两人捂着瘦身成功的钱包，内心流下了贫穷的泪水。

“你说，他们有没有修好电路？”

“不知道。”

Florent摇了摇头，在胸前划了个十字。

“回家吧。”

意大利人牵起了他的手，亲了亲两人贴在一起的指节。

Florent觉得自己的脸又被热气熏红了。


	2. 车。

“我跟你说，我要被你热死了。”  
Florent一本正经地抱怨着，被Mikele压在他的单人豪华小地铺上啃。  
   
电路还是没有修好。隔壁的灯没有亮，邻居恐怕压根不在家。Mikele不甘心地哼哼了两声，眉眼都耷拉了下来，像一只失望的橘猫。屋子里一片漆黑，他们借着手机的光，小心翼翼地走进了卧室。手机也没多少电了，节电模式的黄色先后在两人屏幕右上角点亮，像两颗紧紧依偎的星星。  
“早知道还不如待在工作室里。”  
Mikele这么说着，握紧了Florent的手。  
“说要回来的不是我，而且我工作室里压根没有可以睡觉的地方。晚上会凉快不少的。我看天气预报说，夜里有雨。”  
Florent安慰似的亲了亲Mikele左脸，摊开了手，五指伸直。他的手心湿漉漉地，汗气藏在掌纹里，像小狗舔过了似的。可他金发的恋人还是嘟嘟囔囔地攥着他的小拇指，看起来随时打算倒在他身上。  
“骗子，天气预报都是骗子。”  
年长的男人鼓了鼓脸颊，踢掉鞋子，一屁股坐在了Florent的小地铺上，看起来大有占领这小小的栖身之地的意图。他上半身倒下去，脖子枕着双人床的床垫，抬头向Florent伸出手去，邀请法国人和他一起坐下来。  
Florent本可以置之不理，但他又舍不得这一小块凉爽的避难所。夏天里，傍晚时分的确凉快了些，但是远没到舒服的程度。他们在外面流连太久，薄薄的汗吸住了纯棉的半袖，阴影勾勒出的图案被胸部和小腹的轻微起伏扭曲成奇怪的模样。  
所以，几乎是理所当然地，他们脱掉了衣服，靠着床板，坐在远离窗户一侧的地上。两个人挨得很近，热气在过于贴近的距离下互相交换。可奇怪的是，谁也不想先挪开，仿佛燥热的力量反倒使他们更紧密地彼此吸引。  
紧握的两只手原本分开了，安分地待在膝盖上。可不知道是谁先挪着胳膊，小拇指碰了碰对方腕骨突出的外侧，就这么勾勾缠缠地将手掌放进了另一个人的手里，掌心相贴，掌骨向反方向转动，精密的仪器对准角度，便刚好十指相扣，像是为魔方寻求复归原位的解。  
流过汗的手臂稍微凉下来，便彼此轻轻挨住不动，像是汲取微不足道的清凉，又像点燃更旺的火。然后是嘴唇和脸颊，是胸膛和腿，近乎赤裸的情人坐在一起，总不会一直百无聊赖下去。  
于是，当Florent终于想起来天气问题，半真半假地抱怨时，他的两条手臂都已经环过Mikele的肩，手腕在脊椎处交叠。  
“太热了。”他说，手指有一下没一下地数着Mikele的骨突，像是寻找着人体的韵律。  
天气还不够凉快，连带着法国人的声线也格外懒散，由丰满的嘴唇散开热雾，像是陷在一场半真半假的梦里。他梗着脖子，亲吻Mikele的鼻尖，然后又坠下去，背部肌肉舒展，像垂死的蝴蝶躺在标本盒的天鹅绒底衬上。  
Mikele没有说话，只是看着Florent。不必通过光线的传递，嘴唇与灵魂同样与能看到恋人柔软又温暖的面孔。他的鼻翼翕动着，轻声哼出一段不知名的调子。黑暗令人昏昏欲睡，只有蜜糖色的眼睛还闪耀着，像沉默又明亮的灯。一切在静谧中进行，于是连他们的声音都是静谧的了。  
他在吮吻Florent的颌骨。他们都在白天里流了汗，水分向上蒸发，随热风开始夏季的流浪。精细打理过的胡须密织着，网罗下湿润的汗热，此时舌头顺着骨骼的角度舔舐过去，便能尝到浅浅的暑气，还沾着餐后冰淇淋的甜香。  
Mikele的亲吻使Florent的胡须更潮湿了。年轻的恋人往后缩了缩下巴，还是没能躲过Mikele带着笑的戏弄。他看起来有些苦恼，身体在软垫上蠕动，像一条刚从冬眠中醒来的蛇，扭动的躯体尚未摆脱寒冷的拘束。  
“帮我脱下去，Mikele。”  
原来是这样。Mikele握住年轻人的髋骨，察觉到白色的纯棉三角内裤卡在最瘦削的位置，边缘微微向外卷起。  
Florent背上的汗曾顺着脊骨向下淌进这片柔软的织物里，由臀缝向更加不可言说的位置漫溢过去，留下过于暧昧的痕迹。幸运的是，这些都被黑暗藏起来了。  
Mikele太过轻率地勾着松紧带将碍事的布料扯低，帮助Florent将一条腿抽了出来。他的手指拢在半勃的阴茎上，随意地抚弄着。手中脆弱又可爱的海绵体便逐渐充血勃起，抵上掌心的纹路。  
Florent下意识地挺起了腰，将阴茎往Mikele手里送。他的五指竭力张开，手背的青筋略微凸起，手臂往头顶摸索，指节咣地一声撞上床头柜的拉环，靠上的一层抽屉被抽出来，滚轮撞上滑轨尽头，发出过于响亮的噪声。  
润滑剂被丢给了Mikele。年长的意大利人不得不暂时放弃把玩恋人阴茎的乐趣，抬起双手去接住磨砂蓝的瓶子。瓶子里还剩了大半，不轻的分量险些给了他当胸一击。  
“我正忙着呢……”  
这样咕哝着，Mikele往后退缩着，顺着颈子亲吻下来。  
意大利人细细地含住上下滑动的喉结，将青年的全数呜咽吞进食道，清亮的回声在胸腔内蕴结，像云雀学习着在生命中的第一缕晨光下歌唱。然后是胸口和腹部。Florent身上并没有过分明显的肌肉分割，Mikele狂热地吮吻着柔软的肌肉，又用舌尖去按压出轻微的凹陷。薄薄的脂肪匀称地覆盖在肌肉之外，像蛋糕外层和夹心里甜蜜的草莓色奶油。  
同时，他将润滑剂挤在手心里捂热，又蹭到手指上，去触碰亟待开发的穴口。指尖随着腕部沉升，在入口处轻轻上下磨蹭，带来不言自明的暗示。  
Florent已经被爱情喂养得完全成熟了。在Mikele的揉弄下，紧缩的括约肌很快放松下来，下腹连带着会阴一同发胀，褶皱被润滑的液体浸润，随着他的呼吸而稍微翕张，像一句含羞带怯的邀请。  
于是，一根手指拓开松软的穴口，进入了他的肠道。  
已经做过许多次，他们两个都足够轻车熟路。Florent配合地扭动腰胯，引导Mikele顺利地找到他的敏感点，并在指尖顶上去的时候轻哼出声。Mikele的手指于是往他身体里进得更深，并且快速地抽插起来，指腹一次次蹭过敏感的前列腺，由身体内部感受着年轻恋人蓬勃而炽热的欲望。  
他们都讨厌该死的夏天。蝉鸣在窗外吵得恼人，只能活到秋天的小昆虫用沉闷又单调的音节，唱出了夏天最枯燥无味的音色。Mikele曾因为这些小家伙而彻夜失眠，但现在，一切声音都远去了，只有Florent的身体，宇宙间的热浪由他的身体向世界传播。  
很快，中指和无名指将穴口扩张得更开了些。肛口的酥麻向全身蔓延，Mikele在他的小腹点燃了一团火。火星在空气中噼啪作响，光亮却闷在胸膛里，遮蔽在云雾下，影影绰绰，看不真切。  
Florent热切地抬起屁股，他的左腿极力弯曲了，脚踵蹬在Mikele的肩头，像条垂死的鱼。男性的脚掌宽大而有力，泛青的筋脉随克制的颤抖而渐渐浮现，肉色的脚背向上拱起，由小趾开始逐一蜷缩。  
Mikele于是偏过头去，咬住了Florent的拇趾，轻轻吮吸。这最粗壮的趾头上淡淡地生着体毛，刮蹭着意大利人的上颚，像是无意识的调情。脚趾的缝隙被舌头仔细地舔过，仿佛渗出了汗，Florent极力向后缩，却被Mikele阻止了。  
“别急，我的萨列里。”  
他用两人最熟悉的角色来称呼他的伴侣，并像是终幕互相握住手臂那样，握住了Florent的脚踝。  
太多了……不，还不够。  
Florent试图发出回应，试图祈求或是要求，却失去了声音。像是闷热的天气洇坏了他的嗓子，使得他只能发出一声窒息般的哽咽，忍受着湿滑的舌头挨个舔舐他的脚趾，舌苔在柔软的第二个指节下停留。  
“Mikele，Mikele……”  
Florent发出天鹅濒死的呼救，微弱又响亮，被湿热的风送进了Mikele的耳道，像再黏腻不过的亲吻。于是Mikele抬起他的踝骨，亲了亲脚掌，亲到他因怕痒而喘息，又向外拉开了他的腿。  
这正是他想要的。Florent热情地配合着打开膝盖，允许恋人的阴茎替代手指，进入了他。  
法国青年的身体被照顾得很好，甬道足够湿滑，龟头顶开了褶皱，便推挤着层叠的皱襞舒展，或是叠进更深的位置。Mikele俯下身来，结实地压上对方的胸膛，满足地喟叹出声。他们都出了汗，彼此胸口的体毛挨蹭在一处，发出再微小不过的摩擦音。  
 Mikele动得不算很快。他只是把自己全部顶了进去，规律而轻缓地晃着腰。钝圆的顶端深深埋进暖热的肉道里，Florent的体内比外界更热，可他却不觉得腻烦，只想再进得更深一些，永远连结为一。暑热多少冲散了他的欲望，他的影子在壁柜上来回摇摆，像一座追随着时间的钟。  
快感开始在Florent的身体内堆积，干渴的肌肤在欲望的浸泡下逐渐舒展开来。但Florent想要再多一点。  
Mikele的阴茎的确占满了他，可前列腺得到的触碰太过浅慢，像隔了一层纱帘的电风扇，旋转的叶轮好容易送了些凉风，却又顺着帘幕的阻隔，向两边溜走了。所得到的一切快感成了羽毛的撩拨，折磨着他的神经。  
讨厌的夏天。  
Florent抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，被拉开的腿又缠上了Mikele的腰。喘息的音调慢慢变得沉重，他已经尽量隐忍，呼吸间的气流却还是泄露出轻微的颤栗。另外一条腿踩在地板上，腿肚的肌肉紧绷着，腿弯里汗津津的。  
“热……Mikele……”  
发出这样的请求已经是他的极限了。过于燥热的呼吸在两人面孔间流转，年轻的恋人不禁去咬自己的手指，食指第二个指节两侧便磨了出浅浅的红痕。  
 Mikele愣了一下，贴过去在男人的胡须间留了个响亮的吻。  
于是，夏夜的梦被贴着水面飞行的鸟惊碎了。  
他再次直起身来，捞住了Florent的腿。两股间进出的硬物加快了速度，年长的情人耸动起腰臀，胯骨不停撞上青年丰腴的臀肉。  
快速的抽插在开头或许带着些赌气的成分，但Mikele很快也身不由己地卷入了欲望的洪流。与暮光同色的静默睡莲被奔涌的水浪冲向不可具名的远方，欲望在炎热的夏日里纠缠。他额头上很快渗出细微的汗，汗滴汇聚于一处，滴落在年轻人的胸口与唇边，像一团团绽放的大丽花，与业已荼蘼的吻痕交叠。  
Florent几乎发不出声音来。呻吟在出口之前变破碎了，堆积在胸腔里，像洗衣机转筒内卷起的泡沫。过度的欢愉使得他只能更加用力地纠缠Mikele，向他金发的情人索取如日光般丰盈的性与爱。他的腿挂在Mikele手臂里，随着抽插的节律来回摇晃，手臂早已挡不住对方赤裸的目光，便干脆落在身侧，徒劳地攥住身下的床单，妄想在爱欲的浪潮中抓紧手中脆弱的舢舨。  
但他不说拒绝，Mikele就不会停下。  
两人的理智被过分灼热的欲望蒸发殆尽，谁也顾不得在乎对方的身体是不是温度更高。他们拼命地交缠着肢体，手臂挨着手臂，股肱叠着股肱，努力贴合着，向对方索要着耗尽全部氧气的吻。  
天气成了无关紧要的提示，汗水在皮肤表面彼此溶成温柔的海风，对性的渴望竭力榨取着身体内最后的精力与汗水，烫人的皮肤挨蹭着，却带来更加翻涌的欲念。  
Florent的脑子已经彻底被搅乱了。Mikele带来的快感在意识中无限延伸，前列腺带动着下腹不住抽搐着。阴茎夹在两人汗湿的腹部来回摩擦，终于带给他以彻底的高潮。他咬着Mikele的肩膀射了出来，给金发的情人添上了不可言说的记号。  
而Mikele得意地埋在他颈子间笑了，抽出性器，撸动着射在Florent的胸口。

结束了，但两个人谁都不想先动。他们彼此拥抱着，躲在双人床的阴影下，等着来电的时候。性事让他们筋疲力竭，尽管汗液几乎打湿了床单，但谁也不想先开口更换。  
他们想要冰啤酒，想要凉风，想要痛快地冲个热水澡，想要在床上面对面地抱着，把舌头伸进对方口腔，暗示着再来一次。  
但是电呢，什么时候来电？


End file.
